


New Frontier

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Ava points her gun at everything, But you already knew that, Clementine is Javier's and Kate's daughter and they will fight anyone who says otherwise, Clementine needs a hug, Conrad is guilty, David questions his life choices, Eleanor just wants them all to be safe, Kate wan't shot, Let's be honest, Mariana is alive, New Frontier are assholes, Other, Protective parent! Javier, Protective parent! Kate, Taking Clementine to the New Frontier episode ending, Tripp is just a giant teddy bear, because FUCK THAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Clementine was right to be afraid of returning to the New Frontier. Mostly from Javier's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

Javier turned to face the others as the door screeched shut; he hadn’t expected to see David again – much less in charge of a group who had given them nothing but trouble. Tripp and Conrad were holding a quiet conversation in the far corner of the room while Kate and Eleanor were going through some of the supplies; the four of them seemed to be sending concerned glances in the kids’ direction, it didn’t take a genius to figure out why – Gabe and Mariana were trying to talk to Clementine but she didn’t seem to hear them, her body was tensed and she continuously glanced at the door.

“That’s the most worked up I’ve seen her.” Conrad murmured, only loud enough for Javier to hear.

“Should we be worried?” Javier liked to think that Clem wouldn’t freak out unless it was a life-or-death matter, even then she would probably be some-what calm.

“For Us? No, for her? Probably.” Javier didn’t have long to think about that before the door swung open; three people walked in, the two holding guns kept them pointed at Clementine while the third roughly grabbed her shoulder and practically dragged her from the room.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Javier didn’t have an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more hours, the door opened – the group all turned to face it, hoping it was Clementine; they all froze when David walked in.

“Sorry about the wait, had some things I needed to deal with.” Javier didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying, but his attention snapped to Gabe when he heard him speak.

“Where’s Clem?” Javier watched as something dark entered his brother’s eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about her.” He could hear Kate gasp in the corner and he was pretty sure he was moments away from crying.

“What are you saying?” Conrad walked forward; Javier could hear the guilt in the man’s voice _‘Yeah, now you feel guilty, bringing her here was your idea in the first place.’_ A voice sounded in the back of his head.

“We trusted her and she betrayed us, we have to be sure that she won’t cause any problems for us. She’s being kept somewhere else.” He hated how calm David’s voice was, from what he’d heard it was the New Frontier who had screwed _her_ over.

“So she’s alive?” Kate walked forward, David gained an incredulous expression, Javier would’ve laughed if the situation was different.

“Jesus, I’m not in the business of killing children.” He exclaimed. The tension in the room dropped slightly.

“Come on, let’s get you set up with a place and I’ll see what I can do about getting Clementine released.” Javier knew that was meant to calm them down.

“You don’t even know what’s happening to her?” Javier was glad he was not on the other side of Eleanor’s glare.

“Not my responsibility.” He sighed.

“Look, let’s get you a place sorted and I’ll update you on Clementine in a few days, five max.” Javier knew that was the best they could hope for and nodded his agreement, thankful that no-one tried to argue.


	3. 5 days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at keeping the timing consistent, I have only planned 2 or three chapters of this and I'm not very good with fillers.

Javier leaned against the door frame, impatiently tapping his foot – David was supposed to meet him hours ago and everyone in the group was growing anxious.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” He started at Kate’s voice and tried to ignore the smirk on her face.

“It’s not him I’m worried about.” He felt her hand rest on his shoulder.

“Clem’s strong, she’ll be fine.” He couldn’t tell whether she was trying to reassure him or herself.

“She’s still a kid, this isn’t fair on her.” He felt Kate’s grip move to his hand.

“We don’t know what’s happening to her yet, we could be worried for nothing.” He wanted to believe her, he honestly did. It was a few more minutes before David appeared.

“Sorry I’m late; there was an issue at one of the walls.” Javier nodded, not paying much attention to the excuse.

“Is she okay?” Kate didn’t waste any time greeting him.

“Truthfully, I don’t know. I talked to the others and they’re fine with you seeing her, she’s just not allowed out yet.” David informed them, Javier was happy that they could see her, but the apprehension hadn’t faded.

“Go and get the others, I don’t know how much time you’ll have.” Kate left to inform the others, leaving Javier and David in an uncomfortable silence. After a few moments the group had left the house and began to follow David. When they reached the cells, a single person was stood outside the door on the end.

“Ava? Where are the guards?” The woman motioned to a blood stain near the door to another cell.

“What the fuck?” Ava just shook her head and motioned to the cell behind her, Javier opened the door and felt his heart stop at what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!! Yes I know, I'm evil.


	4. Chapter 4

Clementine was lying on the floor, covered in blood, Javier felt Gabe and Mariana run passed him and watched as Mariana pulled the older-girl on her lap while Gabe put his jacket over her.

“WHAT THE FUCK DAVID?” Javier turned and saw the murderous expression on Kate’s face.

“I had no-idea this was happening.” His expression was just as disbelieving as theirs.

“I hate to break this up, but we need to get out of here.” Everyone turned when they heard Ava’s voice, Kate walked over to Clementine.

“Clem, sweetie can you hear me?” The girl didn’t even move, Eleanor walked over and checked her pulse.

“She’s alive, just, passed-out.” Practically everyone breathed a sigh of relief; Kate went to lift the girl up but was surprised when her kids tried to support her weight between them.

“Give her here.” Tripp commanded gently, he picked Clem up and turned to the others.

“Didn’t know you could be such a softie.” Conrad smiled.

“Shut it.” Tripp growled, but it was clear there was no heat in his words.

“Where are we going exactly?” Eleanor turned to Ava, pretending not to notice the concerned glances she sent to Clem.

“There’s a warehouse not too far from here, if we head there we’ll have more time to plan.” Ava stated before walking towards the door.

“I’ll keep watch.” They waited for her to leave the room.

“I’ll go get us a truck.” David announced, Javier could tell he felt guilty for not stopping them.

“I’ll go with you; I don’t trust myself around her.” Javier didn’t think the incident in the tunnels had affected Conrad that much. Half an hour later, they had left the settlement.


End file.
